Words of the Past
by Jinichiro
Summary: I didn't kill you brother. It wasn't me. You need to listen." "No. You killed him. You slautered my village and kill him. You will die Youko Kurama." "But it wasn't me."


Words of the past-  
  
Jinichiro: "Hiya. Logn tiem no see. My other pen names are Raven's Lil Demon and Sniper's Girl. I gave up and decided to post a story on this penname. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Kohara and Leon. So don't sue me. Enjoy and when you're done please review cuz I didn't put a auther note thing at the bottom so I just wanted to say it up here. Ja ne. Enjoy."  
  
Darkness-  
  
Swallowed by the darkness he tried to escape, but to no avail. He was trapped forever. If only he could escape. If only…..if only… if only. He tried to think, but his mind began to wonder. What was going on? His mind was becoming clear. His soul was becoming pure. His heart was becoming empty. His memories were gone and he was lost forever. He snapped awake to find himself in the woods, but where. He did not know how he got there. He didn't even know his own name, but only one word remained in his mind, Kohara. He slowly walked out of the woods to see bright lights and the sounds of people going home for dinner. Where was he? He walked for a few, feeling out of place in such a place as this. He stopped when someone was in his way. The red head just looked at the boy who had bumped into him.  
  
"I am sorry." The boy said and Kurama smiled.  
  
"It's okay. Leon, right?" Kurama asked the boy and the boy just starred.  
  
"I don't know." The boy responded and looked to the side. He saw a boy in the store window. The young brown haired, blue eyed boy starred back at him. His white shirt was mangled and torn. His brown pants had rips and holes. His shoes were covered in dirt and mud. His head was pounding and he didn't know why, but the boy starring back at him was a familer face, his name was close but yet so far. Who was this boy he saw?  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama asked after a minute of silence.  
  
"I don't remember anything. Who I am. Where I am. Everything, but one word. One name I think. Someone's name that is important." Leon, the boy, said.  
  
"And what is it?" Kurama curiously asked.  
  
"Kohara." Leon said and Kurama stopped. Kohara. Could Kohara really be alive? Could she really be here or is she still in the demon world? Or is she in the spirit world? Is she still looking for him? Or has she moved on? Millions of questions popped into his mind. Does Kohara finaly forgive him and will she forever want to kill him?  
  
"Kohara. Where is she?" Kurama asked and he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Behind you." Kurama turned to see a young girl. She had brown hair that was dowon to her shoulders and blue eyes that showed no emotion. Her age really showed when he looked at her clothes, the same as when he last saw her. Black skirt, black shirt, and black boots. She hadn't changed much. This girl must now be 25. When he last encountered her, she was ten and trying to kill him.  
  
"Kohara. Long time no see. Are you still trying to kill me or have you figured out that it wasn't my fault for your brother's death." Kurama said and the girl starred at him.  
  
"Youko Kurama. I will never forgive you. I will be watching you closely for the next few days. Only then will I think of changing my mind, only if you do good deeds, but don't do good deeds cuz I'm around. I can tell when people are doing things cuz I'm around. One wrong thing and I'll be on your case and you might even die. You got that?" Kohara said and Kurama just nodded.  
  
"Good." Kohara disappeared into thin air.  
  
"But I didn't kill your brother. If only you knew. I'm telling the truth." Kurama sighed and then his attention turn to Leon who spoke.  
  
"Kohara, who is she?" Leon asked and it struck a cord in Kurama.  
  
"She is someone I knew. She has changed. She still claims me to be the one who killed her brother when she won't give me a chance to explain. Her brother never died. He disappeared before my eyes. I didn't kill him. I had no reason or intention to." Kurama said and looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh. Then make her listen to you. I don't know if what I'm saying is good, cuz I don't even know who I am or anything, but it sounds good to me, if that helps you at all. I don't think I'm good at giving advice, but I can do what I can. If that helps at all." Leon said and it made Kurama chuckle. Leon never was the one to give advice nor listen to any advice. His sister was dear to him, but for Kurama to try and tell Leon of his past, was something he did not wish to do. How could he tell Leon that Kohara was his sister, or that he was kidnapped, or even that his family was murdered and girlfriend was slautered. Kurama couldn't even bare the thought. Kohara sat in secret, listening into the conversation and watching their every move. She may be a spy, sent by her master to find Leon, but she had unfinished bussiness with Youko that she had to deal with first. What she wanted was revenge and the revenge she would throw upon Kurama was the worst, death. Death would strike Kurama, unless someone could stop her, but no one can. Only the one she loved could save her, but he can't even remember if Leon is his real name. How can a boy with no memories stop a girl from killing Kurama? Find out next time. 


End file.
